


Winter Fury

by AgentTex13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Death, F/F, F/M, Gods, M/M, Major Character Injury, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Spirits, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentTex13/pseuds/AgentTex13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana is dead, that much she knows. However she cannot remember why or how she died. The only things she has now is a mysterious spirit guiding her, a burning need for vengeance, and a strange draw to the man who mourns her lost soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Fury

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fiction, so constructive criticism will be appreciated.

Moonlight. Alana could remember moonlight, a shimmering pale engulfing a perfect circle, surrounded by a mysterious darkness and endless as it was frightening. She heard the muddled sound of a voice, almost as if she were underwater. The voice was crying out, pleading her not to leave him. She wanted to reach out, to soothe, to warm him. But she was ice and lead, and the world was falling away from her.  
.  
.  
Garret, cradled Alana in his arms, ordering her to stay with him. The glistening white of the snow around them was marred only by the contrasting blood. He held her there for what felt like hours, tears mingling with the red as she faded away into oblivion. She shuddered, then was gone, and a furious cry tore through the winter night. Cries of the villagers followed soon after, far too late.  
.  
.  
She floated almost endlessly  
Drifting in a void. It seemed an eternity to Alana, pressing her mind for any recollection of what she was doing there in the first place. As long as she spent there she still could not remember herself, and she absolved that her identity mattered no more. What took it's place was vengeance, cold and unfeeling. The strength of the emotion was as strange as the emotion itself to her, but it wrapped itself around her like a cocoon, and she gave in to it's warmth.  
A light appeared, stinging her eyes with a pale violet tint, and feathers fluttered at the edges of her view, nearly camouflaged in the black. She reached down to touch the iridescent feathers, marveling at the colors it reflected.  
There was a whipping of wings and a soft caw to her right. She followed the great black shape as it landed on a deadened tree that seemingly materialized with it. Alana stood before the great bird as it cocked it's head with eyes that bored into the very core of her.  
She noticed that now, instead of a void, she stood in a forest of dead trees. The landscape around her pressed into her, but she didn't feel afraid. Her eyes rested on the Great Raven studying her.  
" The hour is late, child, that your vengeance calls to me." It said in a voice that was neither male nor female. Alana glanced around with her hands splayed on either side of her. " I would not know spirit. Floating here in nothingness is an awful way of telling the hour." The raven chuckled and shuffled it's wings a bit.  
Alana reached out to catch a sleek feather that had drifted away. " Who are you spirit? And what do you want of me?" she asked, as softly as she could muster. The spirit stretched it's giant wingspan. " Do you not know child? Was it not you who called out to me. Who summoned me here?" it boomed. She stepped back a bit, suddenly afraid. With one swift motion, the Raven launched itself gracefully into the air. It slipped into the trees, out of sight.  
Alana blinked, unsure of what to do. She called out to the Raven, bidding it to come to her, but instead of a caw she was greeted with a low growl from behind her. She spun on her heels and saw a sleek wolf, black as the midnight around her, sitting on a rock. " Do you remember how you came to be in my realm?" It asked. Alana shook her head. The wolf snuffled. "You are dead, dear child."  
Alana's head swam. Dead? "How?" She said, her voice shaking a little. The wolf cocked it's great head again, regarding her with a curious expression. "What DO you remember?" Alana sat on the forest floor, knees drawn up to her chest. She ran her hands through her garnet hair. "Not much really." she remembered a voice, pleading with her not to leave him. She remembered being cold, and the softness of the moonlight. She sat there deep in thought for a moment. "I am truly dead." She said simply. She looked around her. "Is this hell? Heaven?" The spirit snorted, looking simultaneously amused and annoyed with her questions. " Neither. Where your spirit resides now is in my realm." Alana looked carefully at the wolf before her. "What is your name?" The wolf stood to it's full height and circled her predatory. " I am a spirit, as you have guessed before. I have been known by many names through out the years, but I suppose you may call me Vidar." It said.  
"Vidar.." Alana repeated it's name, enjoying the way it rolled off her tongue. She straightened, suddenly recalling the name. "You. are. Vidar." His eyes glowed molten amber, commanding. "Yes, child. I am he, the God of Vengeance. And I am here to answer the cry of yours."


End file.
